magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
GamesMaster Issue 314
This magazine was dated March 2017 and priced at £4.99. Regulars Welcome - 1 page (3) Contents - 1 page (4) Team GM - 1 page (5) Fanbase - 3 pages (6-8) CultureMaster - 2 pages (90-91) Subscribe - 2 pages (92-93) Hall of Fame - 2 pages (96-97) Upfront Get Rally Dirty - 2 pages (10-11) :Dirt 4 '''announcement signals a return to mainstream success for the muddy motor series. Welcome Back, Commander - 1 page (12) :Outstanding free mod makes XCOM 2 even better. Fur all the World - 1 page (13) :Styx devs to tackle adaptation of Werewolf: The Apocalypse. Dev Q+A - 2 pages (14-15) :Designer '''Bio Jade Adam Granger talks about Ubisoft's unique online slasher, and where it goes from here. "Few games treat food items like the real-world recipes that inspired them, or care whether they look appetising" - 1 page (16) :Final Fantasy XV dished up something fresh with its realistic grub, drawing attention to just how rare that is, and Kate Gray '''is hungry for more. "There are some easy wins that would get Switch back on track" - 1 page (17) :As we ready ourselves for the new console's arrival, '''Matt Clapham '''is worried that Switch's biggest problem right now is Nintendo. Do the Monster Cash - Leon Hurley - 2 pages (18-19) :Making a quick Beezle-buck with '''Lobotomy Corporation. Dev Q+A - 2 pages (20-21) :We meet the minds behind crowdfunded RPG Torment: Tides of Numenera. You Win You Lose - 1 page (22) The GM To Do List - 1 page (23) Features Jumping for Joy-Con - 14 pages (24-37) : Everything you need to know about Nintendo Switch. * Super Mario Odyssey - 2 pages (28-29) * 1-2-Switch - 1 page (30) * Arms - 1 page (31) * The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild - 1 page (32) * Mario Kart 8 Deluxe - 1 page (33) * Splatoon 2 - 1 page (34) * Super Bomberman R - 1 page (35) * Snipperclips, Puyo Puyo Tetris - 1 page (36) * Ultra Street Fighter II: The Final Challengers, NBA 2K18, No More Heroes, Fire Emblem Warriors, The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Rime - 1 page (37) Fresh Hell - 4 pages (50-53) : A short history of modern horror games - with Amnesia: The Dark Descent's Thomas Grip. Previews The Surge - Ben Griffin - 4 pages (40-43) Vampyr - Zoe Delahunty-Light - 2 pages (44-45) A Plague Tale: Innocence - Ben Griffin - 2 pages (46-47) Mass Effect: Andromeda - Kirk McKeand - 1 page (48) The Banner Saga 3, Sunless Skies, The Avengers, Everywhere, Pillars of Eternity II: Deadfire, Call of Cthulhu - Kirk McKeand - 1 page (49) IndieMaster Surf World Series - 2 pages (56-57) Jettomero: Hero fo the Universe; Small... But Perfectly Formed - 1 page (58) Dino Frontier, Strafe - 1 page (59) Reviews RetroMaster Legend of Gaming #50: Super Mario 64 - 2 pages (86-87) Six of the best... Moustaches, Grab Bag - 2 pages (88-89) Other Credits Art Editor :Rob Crossland Senior Staff Writer :Ben Griffin Contributors :Jenny Baker, Louise Blain, Matthew Clapham, Adam Cook, Zoe Delahunty-Light, Fraser Gilbert, Kate Gray, Jeremy Hodge, Leon Hurley, Alex Jones, Kirk McKeand, James Nouch, Samuel Riley, Chris Schilling, Chris Scullion, Tom Senior, Ed Thorn, Chris White, Robert Zak Issue Index